Popular Pairings
Given that the FC is filled with so much love, it was only natural that members began to think that certain members would make a good couple. Below is a list of the various and most popular pairings between members of the FC, including slash, femslash and straight pairings. A-C "AbusedTrainerShipping" The name given to the pairing of curse_mark_1200 and Trainer from Kanto. It was named by Overlord Plati as a reference to the way that curse_mark_1200 would "abuse" Trainer from Kanto in various ways. Apparently "canon". "AngelShipping'"' The name given to the pairing of Mephisto: Fallen Angel, XxsennaxX and Yoshiko_gurl. The idea for this shipping was recently thought of and is subject to change. "AurumMephistoShipping" The name given to the pairing of Mephisto: Fallen Angel and Yoshiko_gurl. The name stems from the fact that "aurum" in Latin means "gold", referencing Yoshiko_gurl's love of the Pokemon Special character Gold, while the "Mephisto" part is clearly derived from Mephisto: Fallen Angel's username." The two are often shipped, due to the fact that they both get on very well and are some of the oldest members of the fanclub. Yoshiko_gurl has already confessed to Mephisto: Fallen Angel. "AwkwardShipping" A new pairing for UberUser and Mhadz0021 who didn't want to have it develop at first After A while (about half a day) Seth and Mahzy (Uber and Mhadz respectivly) made a new ship. why? because Mahzy had finally warmed up to him. This is apparantly the fastest formed ship forming in 3 days after they first met. (not counting comedy cause that was a megh) They still have awkward moments thus the name TOLD YOU MAHZY! JUST SHUT UP!!! "BakedMemeShipping" A crack shipping given to Mephisto: Fallen Angel and Cakei-Chan . The idea for the ship started in an msn messenger convo, where Cakei made an adorable face and Mephie reacted. Lolli yelled out Mephie x Cakei, as a joke. The next day, while talking with Plati, the ship got a name like DeceivedFangirlshpping did. But they couldn't decide on a name, stuck between "BakedGoodshipping" and " SweetMemeshipping", eventually they just combined the two names. The ship was given its name by the fact that Plati sometimes mispells "Mephie" so its "Mehpie". Pie x Cake as it went, referencing to the inside joke "The cake is a lie but the pie is the truth." Credit goes to Lolli for the ship, but the credit for the name goes to Plati and Lolli "ContradictoryShipping" The name given to the pairing of @irin and pokespe29. Both @irin and pokespe29 have confessed to one another making it a canon shipping. "CrazyGlazierShipping" The name given to the pairing of Aventurine and Joker_vD. The name derives from both usernames; "aventurine" is a type of quartz stone, forming the "glazier" part, and "crazy" refers to the "Joker" part of "Joker_vD". Often irritate the other members by having tl;dr spam conversations on threads, or dropping a lot of innuendo into their conversation, or talking about something boring deeply interesting. During January 2010, the two took part in the FC's first wedding. Since then, they've tried to get custody of Overlord Plati after adopting Cakei-Chan. I don't want to get adopted! Dx "ComedyShipping" The 'pairing' Of Mhadz0021(Mahzy) and UberUser(Seth). Seth tried to convince Mahzy to join and after a while Berrytan (shoby~the~berrytan) and some other members started laughing although berry wanted to slice and dice Seth at first. She doesn't want romance and he does. This proved to be pretty funny I was SERIOUS at first!!!! and then Seth noticed that exact fact. (It is not an exact faaccctt!!!) Thats where the "comedy" came from. Mahzy was pretty annoyed afterwards (AND DURING) a lot of the conversations involving this pairing...(which is NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!!!!) I hope it develops more >XD And i hope it doesn't develop.WAITTAMINIT,IT DEVELOPED! D-F "DaredShipping" The crack ship given to Zik Nightshade and Dark Link-Sama (better known as fullthrotlepoke or Ropo). It gets its name "dared"shipping because in real life, some guys made a dare for Ropo, to virtually kiss someone in the FC, for some amount of money. Zik stepped up and was the one to kiss her. Hence, Daredshipping was born. (But kissing dares are still being made....D8) BUT SHALL NEVER HAPPEN!!! "DeceivedFangirlShipping" A crack pairing made up of Mephisto:Fallen Angel, and Kanmurisan (Mephie x Kan). The name comes from the fact that Kanmu is actually a fangirl of Mephie-chan, and she didn't know he was younger then her at the time. Can also be known as DeceivedFangirlShippping, (with three "p"'s in "shipping") because of a typo made when the name was first typed. Thought up by Lolli and given the name by Lolli. One of her first full credit ships guess who also wrote all this xD Zari: I DONT SUPPORT THIS!!! RAGEEEE!!! D8< jealous much~ xDDD Yuki: Sorry but as a crackshipper..I still support this XD I don't think a typo counts as another way to say the shipping ^__^;; "ElectriccandyShipping" A "canon" pairing. In "MangaFox Pairings" thread it was the most popular shipping and a lot of the members loved to tease Pika-pika-red and Lollipop_Princess_ (the two people in the pairing) about it. Later on, Pika-Pika-Red made a confession thread saying that in fact they had been together for about 2 months. It is the most popular member ship in the FC and people love to tease both of them about being together. "Electriccandy" is named so because Pika-Pika-Red loves Pikachus, which are Electric type and a lollipop (as in Lollipop_Princess_) is a candy, thus making it "electriccandy". Credit for the name goes to Overlord Plati because she is awesome like that. Also known as Candymanshipping to Mephisto: Fallen Angel because he is random and weird like that xD not because its reference to a song or anything "FlirtShipping" The name given to the pairing between Zik Nightshade and Kanmurisan. The name of the ship was invented by Yoshiko_gurl due to the fact that the two members flirted with each other before it became canon (although they ''still flirt with each other). 623yukihikari326 started the trend though and was the first to learn that it was canon... Somebody guess who wrote this xDD And how do you put in the links again? I did it for you~ "FoldedWingsShipping" The name given to the pairing of NoctowlBoy and Fairy of Darkness. G-I "InnocentEgoShipping" The name given to the pairing of Mephisto: Fallen Angel and XxsennaxX. XxsennaxX has already confessed to Mephisto: Fallen Angel. J-L "JohtoBirdsShipping" The name given to the (crack!) pairing of NoctowlBoy and the character Crystal from Pokemon Special. Of course it's not going to happen, but Noct can dream, can't he? Named by Overlord Plati Once again. whats this? plati gets credit for all her ship names but i dont? *shot* xD It's because I'm a credit fiend o3o If you want, put credit on the ones you named~ M-O "MilleniumShipping"''' The name of the canon shipping of Poke-kun and digidestined4eva. This shipping was created by JoAnne~Chan after she saw Poke and Digi repeatedly glomping each other (and blushing). Digi has confessed MilleniumShipping to be canon. nooooooo my imouto......D': Oh my.....ARCEUS. Whoever thinks re-arranging a few words here is editing!! Stop it!! They're phrased perfectly fine........and oh hello Zik xD P-R "PhoenixShipping" The name given to the pairing of NoctowlBoy and Zendro. WOOT! xD "PostShipping" The name given to the femslash pairing of BearPet789 and patykida. Named so because in another fanclub, BearPet789 and patykida were the only ones that posted messages. Also, they are now "FC-married"! "RopoPopoShipping" The shipping name of Dark Link-Sama and Poke-kun. Named according to their nicknames: Ropo and Popo-kitty. Has not much data on as it is currently still being shadowed as to what is going on. Although some people (like me) already know. Platii............. *angry* They both broke up. What about me?! I said nothing on this before! ;^; "RoyalRandomShipping" Posted by Lolli for laughs xD Before electriccandy was canon, people thought of Meph x Lolli cause of the way they act towards each other. On Princess' birthday, Meph changed his avi to resemble hers, so there was a lot of confusion to their identity. Total crack never gonna happen, both said so xD The sad thing is it does have some supporters o.o;; wait, what? Like who? XD ME! >D What, I can't support both ElectricCandy and this, it's crack, WOOOOOOH! "RubysangelsShipping" The name given to the threesome of Mrs.MomijiSohma1, Fairy of Darkness and Tiny Pichu. Named by the three after 'signing the Ruby fangirl truce' becoming the three members of the truce. Opal (Pokespe29) is also part of the the truce, but is much more recent. S-U "SupersuitShipping" The name given to the pairing of Joker_vD and Overlord Plati. It was named by curse_mark_1200, who is still a diligent supporter of it. Both Joker_vD and Overlord Plati seem to have other ideas about it though. More of a "love/hate" relationship. "TeaseShipping" The name for CalculusNova and shoby~the~berrytan . They were teasing each other, which lead Nova to use monkey emoticons. Steph spotted them and gave it it's name, which annoyed berry. It may not be popular, but it's still a pairing. The only reason why it's not popular is because it's pretty recent you know...^^;; AND NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!! V-X "Vexedglassshipping" This is a shipping between Genderless and YurieMaria. But It never worked out. Y-Z Category:People Category:The FC Category:Event